


Memory-loss

by Sweven



Series: DecemberDrabbling [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Jedifest Daily StockingPrompt: Vader - “Memory-loss”





	Memory-loss

Every planet looked the same these days, Vader thought. They all had the same drab, faceless people, the same stale pleas for forgiveness, for mercy, for another chance.

Once it had been different, every single day had been memorable.  
Those days were long past. Now, the years passing by faded rapidly into the thick fogs of his memory, memories vanishing almost before they had formed.

Vader was grateful for the swathes of emptiness in his mind; all he needed to remember was _her_ , his radiant angel and she was frozen in perfect detail in his mind’s eye for all eternity.

 


End file.
